1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbon monoxide detectors and more particularly pertains to a new carbon monoxide detector for detecting the level of carbon monoxide in a furnace supply duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carbon monoxide detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, carbon monoxide detectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,089; U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,384; U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,739; U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,026; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,980; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,300.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new carbon monoxide detector. The inventive device includes a carbon monoxide detector that has a housing. The housing is coupled to an exterior surface of a furnace supply duct of a furnace. The carbon monoxide detector also has a probe assembly that extends outward from the housing into the furnace supply duct for detecting a level of carbon monoxide in the furnace supply duct. The carbon monoxide detector further has a control unit. The control unit is operationally coupled with a limiting switch of the furnace. The control unit provides a signal to the limiting switch upon detection of a carbon monoxide level above a pre-determined level whereby the limiting switch is activated to shut off the furnace.
In these respects, the carbon monoxide detector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detecting the level of carbon monoxide in a furnace supply duct.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of carbon monoxide detectors now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new carbon monoxide detector construction wherein the same can be utilized for detecting the level of carbon monoxide in a furnace supply duct.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new carbon monoxide detector apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the carbon monoxide detectors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new carbon monoxide detector which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art carbon monoxide detectors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a carbon monoxide detector that has a housing. The housing is coupled to an exterior surface of a furnace supply duct of a furnace. The carbon monoxide detector also has a probe assembly that extends outward from the housing into the furnace supply duct for detecting a level of carbon monoxide in the furnace supply duct. The carbon monoxide detector further has a control unit. The control unit is operationally coupled with a limiting switch of the furnace. The control unit provides a signal to the limiting switch upon detection of a carbon monoxide level above a pre-determined level whereby the limiting switch is activated to shut off the furnace.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new carbon monoxide detector apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the carbon monoxide detectors mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new carbon monoxide detector which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art carbon monoxide detectors, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new carbon monoxide detector that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new carbon monoxide detector that is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new carbon monoxide detector which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such carbon monoxide detector economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new carbon monoxide detector which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new carbon monoxide detector for detecting the level of carbon monoxide in a furnace supply duct.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new carbon monoxide detector which includes a carbon monoxide detector that has a housing. The housing is coupled to an exterior surface of a furnace supply duct of a furnace. The carbon monoxide detector also has a probe assembly that extends outward from the housing into the furnace supply duct for detecting a level of carbon monoxide in the furnace supply duct. The carbon monoxide detector further has a control unit. The control unit is operationally coupled with a limiting switch of the furnace. The control unit provides a signal to the limiting switch upon detection of a carbon monoxide level above a pre-determined level whereby the limiting switch is activated to shut off the furnace.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new carbon monoxide detector that will deactivate a furnace if carbon monoxide levels above a pre-determined level are detected in the furnace supply duct until a furnace technician is called to repair the furnace.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new carbon monoxide detector that decrease the amount of deaths attributed to carbon monoxide poisoning.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.